Potter Snape
by IsisSnape1504
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando el matrimonio compuesto por los hijos de Severus y Hermione; y Harry y Ginny enfrentan una crisis? Cuando sus padres se dan cuenta no pueden quedarse con los brazos cruzados. ¿Como reaccionaran ellos cuando los héroes de guerra traten de ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas?


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, solo la trama es mía.

Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "One Original Character" del foro "Hijos de la guerra".

_Eileen Jane Snape_ y James Sirius Potter se casaron después de que Hermione y Ginny pudieron convencer a sus respectivos esposos de que ellos en verdad se amaban y que aun si se oponían lo seguirían haciendo.

Severus a regaña dientes entrego a su hija en el altar después de amenazar a James recordándole su pasado como mortifago.

Ahora al paso de dos años podía decir que había sido una buena elección. Sin duda su hija era bastante feliz. O lo era hasta hace un par de meses. Él había hablado con su esposa y juntos habían llegado a la conclusión de que se debía a que Eileen y James tenían problemas de pareja y bastante graves. Primero Eileen había dejado su trabajo como maestra de pociones en Hogwarts. Había alegado a su padre que era también el director que quería pasar más tiempo con su esposo.

-"¿Estas segura que es lo que tú quieres? ¿No es ese Potter que te está obligando a ser como su madre y su abuela?"-

-"¡Papá soy una Snape! Aunque James quisiera que yo esté en casa si no fuera mi deseo ten por seguro que no estaríamos teniendo esta platica. Sé que es un problema para ti porque el curso ya inició pero no puedo estar más tiempo aquí. Tal vez Alan pueda ayudarte"- Aunque Severus no estaba convencido de las explicaciones de su ahora ex-empleada no tuvo más remedio que llamar a su hijo menor para que fuera su colaborador.

Después las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas, a James lo habían mandado por su trabajo como auror, a una misión que duraría poco más de 6 meses y a pesar de que la señora Potter-Snape ya no tenía ningún compromiso laboral no fue requerida como compañía de su esposo. James regresaba a casa los días que tenía descanso y no se les veía a ninguno de los dos mientras este duraba. Eileen cada día estaba más pálida y cada vez que su madre o su suegra llegaban para visitarla ella estaba en pijama durmiendo.

Por ese motivo estaban reunidos en el valle de Godric los Potter y los Snape. Severus no le veía el caso a la reunión. Él tenía claro su plan. Rastrearía a su yerno y lo hechizaría hasta que confesara que era lo que le había hecho a su pequeña. Y no lo haría solo Alan lo acompañaría gustoso. Ese era el plan ideal, a no ser porque su esposa jamás lo permitiría. Para Hermione James, Severus y Lily eran como sus sobrinos. Y sabía perfecto lo que era lidiar con un Snape ella tenía que hacerlo con 3. Sabía que si James y Eileen tenían problemas no era todo culpa del hijo de sus mejores amigos. Además estaba segura de que si era algo fuerte ellos pedirían ayuda. De todas formas no estaba de más reunirse con sus amigos para preguntar si ellos sabían algo.

-"Bien Potter habla. ¿Qué dice tu pequeño engendro?"- Dijo Severus apenas Harry le abrió la puerta

-"Buenas noches para ti también Severus. Hola Hermione, Ginny está en la cocina la cena estará lista en unos minutos"- Respondió apartándose de la puerta para que sus consuegros pudieran entrar.

-"Gracias Harry. Disculpa a Severus está bastante preocupado por Eileen"- Exclamó sonriente la castaña.

-"Lo comprendo. También Ginny cree que algo sucede. Y ambos sabemos que ese par son muy difíciles. Aceptemos que nosotros somos la parte tranquila de cada relación."- Hermione no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada como respuesta. Su mejor amigo estaba en lo cierto. Cuando Severus y Ginny tenían un desacuerdo lo mejor era mantenerlos separados. Ambos tenían un carácter bastante explosivo. Y cuando se enojaban a pesar de ser bastante listos su mente se nublaba.

-"La entiendo. Aunque James y Eileen sean adultos no podemos dejar de preocuparnos por ellos. Siempre serán nuestros pequeños"-

-"Potter, Weasley no tengo toda la noche ¿podemos comenzar?"- Exclamó bastante enojado el pocionista.

-"Severus sé que estas preocupado pero pensé que ya habíamos superado la etapa del murciélago de las mazmorras y que ahora podíamos ser amables entre nosotros. Además hace más de 20 años que soy Potter no Weasley"- Respondió la pelirroja

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente y después de mucho hablar llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que Harry hablara con James y Hermione con Eileen. El mayor de los Potter tenía que presentarse en el ministerio al día siguiente y ahí su padre podría hablar con él. En cuanto a las mujeres Snape, Hermione esperaría el patronus de Harry para aparecer en la casa de su hija.

La mañana llegó y con ella el inicio del plan. Harry vio entrar a James a su oficina y fingió que tenía que entregar un documento para salir de la vista de su hijo y poder enviar su patronus a Hermione. Después de hablar acerca de la misión de James y cuando este se levantaba dispuesto a irse fue detenido por la voz de su padre.

-"James no te vayas. Quisiera tratar otros asuntos contigo. Es algo más bien familiar"-

-"Claro papá ¿qué pasa? ¿Todo bien con mamá? ¿Scorpius le hizo algo a Lily? ¿Severus tiene problemas con Alice?"-

-"Tu madre y yo estamos de maravilla. Albus está bastante bien, tu tío Severus dice que es el mejor profesor de defensa que ha tenido en años y que Alice está muy bien como maestra de transformaciones. Lily y Scorpius terminan y se reconcilian cada tres días. Lo que me hace pensar que todo esta tan bien como siempre entre ellos. Me agrada que te preocupes por tus hermanos pero no es por ellos por quien tu madre, los Snape y yo estamos preocupados."-

-"No entiendo"-

-"¿Qué pasa con Eileen? ¿Todo bien?"-

-"Claro. Estamos mejor que nunca"-Respondió nervioso. -"Se me hace un poco tarde quiero ir a casa antes de regresar a mi misión. Hablare con Eileen y nos estaremos viendo para cenar."-

Mientras en casa de la familia Potter-Snape, Eileen recibía la visita de su madre. Quien al verla se sorprendió

-"Hola mamá. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?"-

-"Yo siempre te visito. Si en este mes no lo he hecho es porque hemos estado muy atareados en el castillo. Alan no pudo llegar apenas tú te fuiste. Yo estaba dando las clases de pociones."- Eileen notaba la mirada de su madre recorrer su cuerpo y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- Dijo abrazándose ella misma.

-"Ay hija desde que James se fue haz estado comiendo mucha comida chatarra. Estas subiendo de peso y eso..."- Hermione iba a continuar pero no pudo hacerlo. En ese mismo instante James llegaba vía flu gritando

-"¡NOS DESCUBRIERON! ¡NUESTROS PADRES LO SABEN!"- Y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que su suegra estaba ahí

-"Hola tía no sabía que estabas aquí..."

-"Hasta ahora solo eran sospechas. No queremos entrometernos en sus vidas, ni tampoco en su relación. Simplemente estamos preocupados por ustedes. Nos gustaría saber que está sucediendo."- James y Eileen sabían que Hermione tenía razón y después de mirarse por un segundo y suspirar resignados Eileen fue quien respondió.

-"Esta bien es tiempo de que sepan la verdad. Esta noche los esperamos a todos para cenar y decirles lo que sucede. Que Alan venga con ustedes. Le diré a la tía Ginny que Albus y Lily también están invitados"-

Era tiempo de conocer la verdad y esperar las reacciones de sus familias. Ambos estaban nerviosos. Eileen estaba segura de que su mama reaccionaría bien, e incluso Alan estaría feliz por ella. Este era un gran paso en su vida. Pero no sabía que le esperaba con su papá. Esperaba que estuviera feliz. Que se compartiera su dicha, pero con Severus Snape director de Hogwarts, ex mortifago y peor aún ex murciélago de las mazmorras no se sabía nunca nada.

James no tenía mayor problema sabía que su familia estaría feliz, pero su suegro. El buen tío Sev lo ponía bastante nervioso.

-"Deja de dar vueltas. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Además ¿Qué puede hacernos tu papá?"

-"No sé. Tiene un amplio repertorio es por eso que estoy nerviosa. No creo que a mí me haga algo. Temo por tu integridad"- James abrazo a su esposa para que se quedara quieta

-"No puedo creer que a estas alturas de nuestras vidas sigamos teniendo miedo al murciélago de las mazmorras"- Dijo James divertido

-"Deja de llamarlo así que recuerdo su entrada al aula el primer día de clases y aun se me eriza la piel. Mejor revisemos la cena. Quiero que todo esté perfecto"-

Mientras en el colegio Hogwarts el director y la subdirectora estaban ultimando detalles para salir.

-"Longbottom se quedará a cargo esta noche. Espero que sea capaz de mantener el orden"- Severus estaba molesto y ya no estaba seguro de con quién.

-"¿Hablaste con Alice o solo supones que ella estará aquí? Es una cena familiar Severus y Alice son familia deben estar presentes también"- Respondió la esposa del director con una sonrisa que trataba de transmitir confianza

-"No Alice. Longbottom padre"-

-"No entiendo porque si puedes llamar a Ginny y Harry por su nombre no puedes hacer lo mismo con todos mis amigos"-

-"Eso es distinto, ahora ellos son familia. Muy a mi pesar; pero son familia. Tal parece que mi vida debe estar marcada siempre por un Potter"- Hermione esta vez rió de verdad no es que le gustara ver a su esposo enojado, pero en esos momentos le recordaba los días en los que comenzaron su relación y él se sentía rebasado por todos sus amigos. Justo en ese instante Severus comenzó a sonreír con su clásica mueca sarcástica -"Además no entiendo porque hacen una cena para informarnos que se van a separar. Pero quiero que sepas que hoy mismo traeré a Eileen de vuelta con nosotros."- La sonrisa se borró de los labios de la castaña y su ceño se frunció denotando su enojo.

-"No digas esas cosas Severus. Además no sabes que es lo que nos van a decir. No puedo creer que estés feliz al pensar que el matrimonio de tu hija ha fracasado"-

-"Eso significaría el final del tormento Potter en esta familia. Además sabes bien que Lucius siempre ha estado enamorado de ella y el sí sería un buen partido para ella"- Hermione estaba más que molesta

-"¿Para ella o para ti? ¿Por qué sería un mejor partido? ¿Por qué es el mimado hijo de tu ahijado? ¡NO! Ya sé porque… Por qué es un sangre limpia"- Dijo alterada al tiempo en que descubría su brazo y le mostraba la cicatriz hecha por Bellatrix hace tantos años -"¡TE TENGO NOTICIAS MIS HIJOS Y YO SOMOS SANGRE SUCIA Y ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSA DE ESO!... Te dejo para que sigas pensando en tus ideales de pureza de sangre. Te espero en casa de Eileen"- Y sin decir más ingresó a la chimenea y se fue.

Esta vez estaba realmente en problemas. Él no tenía nada en contra de las personas que no eran sangre limpia. El mismo era un mestizo y aunque en el pasado intento ocultarlo muchas veces ahora no le representaba ningún tipo de problema. Se había casado una hija de muggles y sus hijos eran mestizos. Estaba tan orgulloso de los tres. Él no quería dar a entender eso. Simplemente estaba harto de los Potter. Aunque había dejado atrás su pasado tormentoso con James y después de algún tiempo de dejar de tratar a Harry como su alumno descubrió que se parecía más a su madre que a su padre; estaba James Sirius que desde pequeño había sido una calamidad andante. Gustaba de molestar a Albus y a Alan solo por ser Slytherin. Además de que durante sus tiempos en el colegio dio señales de que los nombres que le habían puesto eran más que perfectos para él. Pero eso no era nada, eso lo podía olvidar fácilmente. Lo que no estaba dispuesto a olvidar era por ejemplo cuando su pequeña le dijo que era su novia; tampoco olvidaría las veces que él y Eileen discutían y que ella se encerraba a llorar en su habitación por horas. Y jamás olvidaría como quería ver a su brillante hija reducida a una ama de casa, para justo después dejarla sola. Porque Severus Snape estaba seguro de que James le hacía daño a su niña. Ahora que lo pensaba bien no tenía un problema con los Potter. Era con ese Potter en específico.

Después de terminar de abotonar su levita y dejar de centrarse en su odio hacia James comenzó a pensar en el maremágnum que se le vendría encima al regresar de la cena de su hija. Hermione estaba bastante molesta y ahora ya no era tan fácil que olvidara su enojo como antes. En los días en los que su matrimonio comenzó podían tener el mayor de los problemas pero se solucionada de inmediato después de un par de horas en la tranquilidad de su dormitorio. Ahora en contra de todo lo que pensaba su vida no era más fácil… Estaban envejeciendo… El por supuesto más que ella.

Resignado suspiró y se dirigió a la chimenea tan solo con decir la dirección de su hija, de nuevo recordó su odio hacia James

-"Número 12 Grimmauld Place"- Al llegar ya todos estaban ahí y por lo que podía notar era claro que Hermione había estado llorando y al menos Ginny Potter estaba al tanto de la situación pues lo fulminaba con la mirada. -"Buenas noches"-

-"Severus"- Respondió Harry

-"Que bueno que llegas papá"- Dijo Eileen visiblemente nerviosa mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello como cuando era pequeña. -"Pasemos a la mesa por favor"- La cena transcurrió en un silencio bastante incómodo. Los únicos que comentaban algo relacionado con los platillos que estaban degustando, eran Severus y Alice Potter, al mismo tiempo en que Lily y Alan platicaban por lo bajo. Justo al terminar el postre Eileen se levantó para hablar pues no soportaba más esa incertidumbre

-"Bien todos ustedes se preguntaran porque los reunimos aquí el día de hoy. La verdad es que James y yo queremos darles una noticia. Teníamos que hacerlo desde hace un par de meses pero no queríamos querer ningún tipo de riesgo"- En ese instante Hermione que estaba sentada al lado de su esposo olvido su enojo y le tomo la mano bajo la mesa. -"Estamos esperando un bebé…"- La cara de todos era un poema. Pensaron todo menos eso. -"… es por eso que deje las clases. No podía estar en contacto con muchas de las pociones… Bien digan algo…"-

-"Felicidades Hermanita"- Alan fue quien primero corrió a abrazar a su hermana y a su cuñado. Mientras todos se acercaban a hacer lo mismo, Eileen noto como su papa se quedaba sentado en su sitio sin decir nada

-"¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?"-

-"¿Qué tiempo tienes?"-

-"Esta semana se cumplen 3 meses"-

-"¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? Al menos a tu madre ella pudo ayudarte con algo"-

-"Estuve yendo a San Mungo y a un hospital Muggle no estuve desatendida. Y el medico muggle nos dijo que los primeros tres meses son cruciales. No queríamos dar la noticia por miedo a que pasara algo y ya todos estuvieran enterados y emocionados…. No pareces feliz... ¿No estas feliz?"- Severus en ese instante sonrió seguía siendo importante para su hija a pesar de que era una mujer casada y a punto de convertirse en madre

-"Claro que estoy feliz"- Dijo acercándose a abrazarla. Al separarse tendió una mano a James y este la tomó. -"Tal parece que mi vida sigue estando marcada por los Potters. ¿Saben que estamos esperando?"- Eileen al escucharlo se sintió feliz sabía que su pequeño bebe no solo seria de ella y James. Era un bebe de todos los que estaban en esa habitación.

-"Es un pequeño niño… Severus… su nombre es Severus..."- Respondió James -"No te emociones Albus, es por el abuelo; no por el tío"- Y justo en ese instante Severus Snape olvidó todos sus rencores contra James Potter. Y al parecer Hermione olvidó su enojo contra su esposo pues se situó a su lado y lo besó tiernamente.


End file.
